


The Magic Sheet Music

by ETNMystic



Series: Mystic's Tales (Because Scheherazade is gorgeous in ETN, okay?!) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, something mysterious, sometimes following a stranger who invites you to their home might be a good thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Sometimes belief is all you need.
Relationships: there IS a relationship but if i tag it it'd be a spoiler
Series: Mystic's Tales (Because Scheherazade is gorgeous in ETN, okay?!) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169567
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Magic Sheet Music

Once upon a time, there lived a peasant girl named Lily. She wanted to be pretty. The parts of her that weren’t pretty, she kept hidden away. Unfortunately, she thought this to be every part of herself, so she hid herself away under an old cloak that covered her body and face.

One day she was out getting food when she ran into a mysterious man wearing his hair up in a bun. He introduced himself as Diego.

“Why are you wearing such a cloak?” he asked her.

The peasant girl was reluctant to answer at first, but she soon figured that someone had to know why.

“Every part of me is ugly, and each part that is ugly, I hide away.”

Diego was upset to hear this. Surely no one could be so ugly. He decided to ask her a question.

“Can you read music?”

Lily nodded.

“I’m the daughter of a lute player, and when I was younger, he taught me; but nowadays he doesn’t come home too often, so I’m there all alone.”

Hearing this Diego concocted a plan. He asked Lily to stay with him, to which she declined as she knew better than to follow strangers. But he promised her that she would be safe with him; he seemed sincere, so she agreed.

“What will me staying with you accomplish?” she asked as they arrived.

“You will see,” he told her.

He brought her to a spare room that had a music stand and sheet music.

“What is this?” she asked.

“This is magic sheet music,” he told her.  
"A kind witch gave it to me. Every night, you must sing this seven times. Each time you do, you will become prettier. However, you should not wear your cloak, as it shall block the music from making you prettier.”

Lily nodded and she began to look over the music. That night Diego spied on her as she sang, and he saw her face for the first time. She was certainly not the most beautiful, but certainly rather pretty. Her voice was beautiful as well, but she seemed unhappy.

Over time, Lily and Diego began to grow closer to each other. And each morning, Lily would look in the mirror.

“I’m becoming much more beautiful,” she said as she pulled the cloak back. She was much more vibrant and lively.  
“You’re working a miracle, Diego! However can I repay you?”

Diego knew exactly how.

“I’m going to tell you a secret, and you must promise not to tell anyone.”

Lily nodded. At that, Diego removed his bun, showing long, flowing hair. He cleared his throat.

“My name isn’t Diego,” he said, sounding much more feminine.  
“My name is Daria. I’m the daughter of a criminal.”

Lily was floored, for she had been falling in love with Diego. Her heart felt as though it would shatter. However she kept an open mind.

“Ever since I was young, others treated me like a criminal,” she told Lily.  
“When I was 12, I began to disguise myself as a boy so that no one would know who I was.”

She gently took ahold of Lily’s hands.

“Do you promise not to tell?”

Lily nodded.

She continued to sing the music and soon even invited Daria to watch, and overtime, Lily’s affections for Daria grew.

“Daria, I don’t know how you did it,” Lily cried to her one morning.  
“I look and feel so beautiful! You must tell me what the magic is that is behind this sheet music.”

Hearing this, Daria figured that it was time that she knew the truth.

“The magic of the sheet music is belief. I am afraid that I have tricked you,” she confessed.  
“You see, if there’s something I know about people is that many of them wish to believe in miracles. But sometimes the miracle is already there. You’ve always been pretty, Lily. You just needed time to see it yourself.”

Hanging her head, Lily felt slightly conflicted, so Daria cupped her chin and brought her up to meet her eyes.

“I’m sorry that I tricked you, but without that trick, you would never see how lovely you’ve always been.”

Lily saw the sincerity in Daria’s eyes and smiled, tears falling down her face.

“Thank you,” she said before the two leaned forward and passionately kissed one another.

The moment seemed to last only a second, but the happiness and affection they felt for one another, as they spent the rest of their lives together, was eternal.


End file.
